


With a little help from my friend.

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Series: Sandburg's Problem [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Megan compare notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a little help from my friend.

  
I was pissed. Beyond pissed. Way beyond.

  
In only the few short months that Carolyn and I had been married, I knew she was capable of some insidious stuff. And after seeing the way Samantha was with Sandburg, I had a feeling that she was just as bad. But what the hell could the both of them have possibly said or done to my partner, my Guide for Christ’s sake, to make him slowly self-destruct? Whatever it was, may I please kill them for it now? I promise to do it with a smile.

  
He was, quite literally, breaking down before my eyes. Turning from the young, vibrant man I knew into some one cold and unapproachable. And it’s not gone unnoticed, either. Simon and the others have noticed it happening, but I’m his partner, his roommate. I’m the one who’s supposed to be in the loop, so I’m the one reassuring everyone that it’s fine. Even though I need the reassurance more than they do.

  
Megan seemed to be the only one who knew anything. And even her information was shaky at best. The only thing she had gotten from him was that something had happened. Both women had come to visit him, both had said something and both had left him feeling bereft. Lost in the turmoil of his own mind. But he wouldn’t tell Megan what it was. Which had left the Aussie just a little upset herself.

  
She apologized, but that wasn’t what I was looking for. It wasn’t her fault any more than it had been any of the others. But she made me promise to let her help. How could I deny her?

  
“He made me promise not to go running to you when it started, Jimbo. I’m sorry, Mate.” Her explanation of his state of mind was so like him that it made me even angrier. But not at him, and not at Megan.

  
Two spiteful bitches planted their seeds of hate and pain that night, like a virus, eating away at Sandburg, destroying what made him special and leaving just the shell of a nameless cop behind. In only six months.

  
I only hoped to God that it wouldn’t take another six months to fix.

  



End file.
